The Tutor
by Valkeyrie
Summary: daiXdark. Daisuke is a lonely 15 year old who's flunking out of high school. Can a young teenage tutor save his grades and his life? Chapter 5 up now! OMG!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

NOTE: Hiya! New Story, second in this anime. Daisuke and Dark. NOT in character on purpose, so don't go bitching about how daisuke/dark would never do/say something. And, please read my other DNAngel fic, Blue Pheonixes, Red Ice Dragons. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

The Tutor

"Daisuke Niwa, report to the principal's office immediately. Gomen, that is all."

Daisuke glared at the intercom as it crackled off. "Cheeee…" he swore under his breath as is classmates silenced to watch him leave yet again.

"Now please." Daisuke glared up at the intercom. "Chotto matte baka!" He yelled, grabbing the pass from his teacher. He stalked his way down the familiar path to the principal's office. He had been there twenty times this week and was one detention short of a two week suspension.

"Hello. Please have a seat." The secretary said smiling. Daisuke looked and smiled back.

"Busaiku baito." He said pleasantly, snickering at the horrified look on the secretary's face. He sat in one of the cold metal chairs and stared at the secretary, who was fidgeting under his gaze.

"Niwa Daisuke, you can go in now." The secretary said nervously, not bothering to look up at him.

He sighed and walked over to the door and gripped the handle. "Oitoma. You won't see me for about two weeks, so sayo." He said softly, smirking at the secretary. He opened the door and stepped inside, his stride that of a man who just got a promotion rather than a kid who's receiving a suspension.

"Niwa, please come sit." The principal said, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him. Daisuke sat down hesitantly, unsettled by the cheery tone of the principal's voice.

"Let me guess, suspension. Nan dai, Mr. Yakamoto?" Daisuke said calmly, his hands fiddling in his lap. He was currently wishing the cut on his wrist to reopen.

"Indeed. I have a proposition for you. I have this tutor who will work for room and board. If you will let the tutor stay with you, you'll get free tutoring. And, if, with tutoring, you can pass all your classes with at least a D, we'll let you graduate." Mr. Yakamoto said calmly.

Daisuke contemplated it whilst he scratched at the cut. He found getting a D feasible when he realized his fingers were covered in blood.

"Sure. What harm could it do?" Daisuke said, looking up from the now bleeding cut. Mr. Yakamoto smiled and filled out a pass.

"Go get your things. The tutor is waiting outside in a dark purple sports car that looks like it was created from a mix of an Alfa Romeo 8c & Porsche Carrera GT. The windows are like black reverse mirrors. You can see out, not in. Knock on the window. To make sure, the license plate is 1-M-O-U-S-Y-1." He stated as he held out the pass to Daisuke.

Daisuke brought his hand up to take the pass and listened to the principal's breath catch. He looked down and realized his fingers were soaked in the blood from his cut. He brought them to his mouth and licked the blood off. "Sumimasen. I forgot about the blood." He said, licking the blood that now flecked his lips, its sweet coppery taste lingering on his lips after.

"…Heki, ano…why'd you have blood on…your…fingers?" Mr.Yakamoto said worried, cutting off as he saw the blood dripping from Daisuke's arm. Daisuke shrugged and left, making sure to leave blood on the secretary's neat desk.

Daisuke ran down the hallway to his locker, and kicked it open. He threw his books in and grabbed his bag. He ran outside, not wanting to be in the damned school another minute. He looked around and saw the car sitting in the parking lot. One of the darkened windows was rolled down and he could see a teenager, at least 17, sitting behind the wheel looking out at him with deep amethyst eyes from behind shining lavender hair.

"Koncha. You the tutor?" Daisuke asked warily, startled by how young the guy was compared to all the tutors he'd seen.

"Yeah. Let me guess, you're Daisuke Niwa." The boy said. His voice reminded Daisuke of a cat's purr. Daisuke nodded and shifted under the weight of his bag. The tutor pressed a button and Daisuke's door unlocked.

"Hop in. The name's Dark. Dark Mousy, your new tutor. Now, where are we going?" Dark said, watching Daisuke sit down. Daisuke mumbled his address and watched out the window as the car traveled it's way to his house. On the radio the song Byakuya-True light floated out. Daisuke closed his eyes and listened to the familiar melody as it floated out. He sighed and hummed along.

Dark looked over at the redhead. He was wearing a hooded black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Dark himself was wearing a sleeve-less black top, black jeans and many belts and chains. He could hear the boy humming along to the song. He sighed and continued driving, scanning the houses for the address the boy had told him.

Daisuke looked over at Dark. He seemed to be concentrating on the house numbers. Daisuke studied him. He was wearing black, and was covered in belts and chains. There was a belt around his neck like a collar, four on each arm and two on his pants. The chains were on his pants only. Dark looked at him quickly then back at the houses. Daisuke noticed the cat-like way he moved. It was fluid and limber. Daisuke turned angrily to the window and scolded himself for looking at Dark like that.

Dark saw Daisuke's face go red from the corner of his eye. Dark pretended he didn't notice to spare the kid another blush. He had that effect on a lot of people. Either they liked him or they didn't notice him. Dark was pretty sure Daisuke had fallen to the first one.

" Che!" Dark suddenly swore, slamming on the brakes. Daisuke sat up and braced himself as the car screeched to a halt. "Doshita ni!"

"I missed the house a while back. Taku, Taku, Taku!" Dark swore bitterly, throwing the car into reverse and turning around.

"Sore ga, doshita? No one's there. No need to get all upset." Daisuke said calmly, trying to keep Dark from killing them.

"Maji? Why aren't your parents at home?" Dark asked, his mood suddenly switching to that of a curious nature.

Daisuke looked over at Dark and sighed. "Because they abandoned me eight years ago when I was seven. They went out to the 'store' and never came back." Daisuke said, his face emotionless but his eyes gave him away.

"...Iya, that's harsh. My parents dumped me in an orphanage when I was three." Dark said sympathetically pulling into Daisuke's empty driveway. Dark sighed and turned the car off.

"You have the key right?" Daisuke's face paled. "…Iie?" Dark groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel. "Great. Back to where we started from."

* * *

NOTE: So, good? If you liked it, review. Tell me if I should go on or not. Remember, no bitching about the character behavior!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The Tutor

"…I'm sorry Dark-san for making you go through all this trouble." Daisuke said, not sure why he was being so polite.

"…It's alright…But seriously, how do you forget a key like that!" Dark asked, pointing to the ridiculously large key in Daisuke's hands.

"…I don't know…Hey, Dark-san?" Dark looked over at him as they finally pulled back into Daisuke's driveway.

"Yes Niwa-kun?" He asked, looking over at Daisuke curiously. "Nani?"

Daisuke looked away, blushing slightly. "It's nothing." He muttered, getting out of the car and running up to the door and unlocking it.

Dark shrugged and got out of the car, walking up behind Daisuke. "So you live all alone in this big place, huh? Don't you get lonely?" He asked, looking over Daisuke's shoulder at him.

"Not really…" Daisuke mumbled nervously. "Well, you can have whatever room you want."

"Really? Arigatougozaimasu Niwa-kun, that's so kind." Dark said giving Daisuke a sort of one-armed hug, causing the latter to let out a squeak.

"Yeah, well…uh…no problem?" Daisuke said, laughing nervously. _'Oh Kami…He smells so good…'_

"…How cute, your face matches your hair." Dark teased, noticing a blush that had spread across Daisuke's face.

"It does not!" Daisuke said pushing the door open. "…go pick a room…I'm going to get a drink."

"…" Dark watched Daisuke's retreating form. "…He's so kawaii…" He sighed, walking down a hall on the first floor and looking at the doors.

Dark stopped when he reached a door that was a dark red-purple. He opened it and looked inside. He smirked when the realization of the room's inhabitant hit him.

"…He said any room right? Does his room count?" He said softly to himself, lying down on Daisuke's bed. "…Hm…"

Daisuke, meanwhile, was walking to his room flipping through a magazine. "…I love this magazine…The art is so cool, especially of Gravitation." He murmured to himself as he flipped through the pages.

"…It made me buy all the books for it too. It was a good series. I can't wait until the discs I ordered come in." He said, opening his door and walking in still unaware of Dark's presence in the room.

"…I wonder who play's Shuichi and Yuki…Oh, I forgot…How are they going to do the love scenes? Will they fade out…?"

"No, they usually end with them. It's a great show…Gravitation, right?" Dark asked looking up at Daisuke from the bed.

"AH! DARK-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Daisuke yelped, dropping the magazine and turning bright red.

"…Um, sleeping?" Dark said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You said any room right?"

"Not my room! I sleep here!" Daisuke said, glaring at Dark, his face still bright red. "Go find another!"

"No. I like this one." Dark said sitting up and walking over to Daisuke. "Besides, what better way to get to know my 'pupil' then to be as close to them as possible?" He murmured in Daisuke's ear before walking out of the room.

"…BUT THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!"

----------------------That Night----------------------

"Dark, get out. I wanna' go to bed." Daisuke said, poking Dark in the side. "I'm really tired."

Dark looked over at Daisuke and smirked. He reached out, grabbed Daisuke's arm, and pulled him down on top of himself.

"I'm not leaving. You can sleep on me." Dark said looking up at Daisuke who blushed and tried to get up.

"No! I'm sleeping in my bed and you aren't. Now let me go and find your own room!" He said struggling against the arm that had pulled him down.

"I don't think so." Dark said pulling Daisuke farther onto him so they were face to face. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." He murmured, wrapping his other arm around Daisuke's waist.

"AH! Dark-kun, let me go!" Daisuke said unable to move. "Come on, let me go dammit!" He said looking at Dark frustrated.

"…HE FELL ASLEEP!" Daisuke said stunned. "Great, now I'm stuck here all night long."

* * *

After a long wait, it's here. Sorry I took so long. My plot bunnies died on me, an I had to wait for a new shipment. XD 


	3. Chapter 3

The Tutor

Chapter Three

* * *

A/N: Hehe, wow, this took forever to write…Actually, I forgot…Sorry to all those readers…OH, and if you've read Bubbles, yes I do have a plan to continue it…Just…Not…How…PLEASE! NEED SUGGESTIONS!! Okay, now that's over and here's the disclaimer…Then the chapter. 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DNAngel…You'd have to be pretty stupid if you think the real author's gonna write fan fiction on here instead of making a new book…

* * *

Daisuke awoke groggily, and he looked around his room. He tried to sit up, to get out of bed, but was unable to as a pair of strong arms tightened around him. '…What…The…?!'

Daisuke looked down and realized his comfy mattress had turned into a purple-haired older teen. A boy at that.

"…DARK! GET UP AND LET ME GO!" Daisuke yelled, beating his fists on the older teen's head. "…YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY TUTOR, NOT MY BEDMATE DAMMIT!!"

Amethyst eyes opened slowly to look at the raging redhead. "…Calm down…Ow, I don't need a headache…"

Daisuke stopped bashing in Dark's head and fumed silently as the other refused to let him go. "…Let me go. You're up…It's morning, I need to go to the bathroom…"

Dark rolled his eyes and let his arms slip from around the younger boy's waist. "…Baby…I didn't DO anything, I just fell asleep…Don't see why you're so pissed off…"

"…" Daisuke got off the bed quickly and stared at Dark. "…Uh…You held me hostage on top of you all night!"

Dark sat up and ran a hand through his hair lazily. "…Sure, whatever you say Dai-chan…I don't think you noticed, but I let you go around midnight…"

Daisuke had started towards the door to his room when he froze at that. "…You…Were…Awake? You…YOU!!"

Daisuke apparently didn't have to go to the bathroom that bad as he charged at Dark, tackling to older boy and attempting to strangle him. "…I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FILE A LAW SUIT!! I'LL CALL YOU A PEDOPHILE! I'M NOT LEGAL YET!!"

Dark, who was being choked at the moment, managed to pin Daisuke under him with his arms pinned to the pillow. "…Will you cut it out?! Geez, you're worse than a chick."

Daisuke growled and attempted to get out from under Dark, but it didn't really work. "…Lemme go! PERVERT! HENTAI! ECCHI! RAPE!!"

Dark started laughing at Daisuke's last outburst. "…Oh yeah, I'm definitely raping you when we're both fully dressed."

"…Mind rape." Daisuke said and stuck his tongue out at Dark.

"…Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it." Dark said with a smirk as Daisuke paled and immediately returned his tongue to his mouth.

"…I'm not going to argue with you. Now get off of me." Daisuke said, then sighed. "…Please get off Dark?"

Dark blinked, having been caught by Daisuke's secret weapon; Daisuke was extremely good at making puppy dog eyes. "…Oh, fine…"

Dark got off and stood looking down at Daisuke, who sat up with a slight frown. "…You're making the bed because YOU are the one that slept on it…"

Dark couldn't help but smirk at that as Daisuke headed out the door.

"…Dai-chan…Does that mean you've got to 'make' me?" Daisuke fell to the floor at Dark's comment, and stayed there twitching.

"…Oh no, I think I killed him!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait..and the shortness. I promise to make it better next chapter...I'm adding some new characters. ehehe...I won't say who, but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Daisuke lay twitching on the floor, and Dark stood over him thinking he had killed him. When Daisuke picked himself up off the floor, he was tackled back down by Dark.

"You're alright! I thought I had killed you!" Dark said happily, oblivious to the fact he was now crushing poor Daisuke.

"…You…Will…if…You…Don't…Get…OFF…" Daisuke wheezed, barely able to breathe.

Dark sprung off of Daisuke. "…S-Sorry!"

Daisuke stood up, brushed himself off, and glared at Dark. "…You not only make the bed, but you're gonna clean the whole house."

Dark's left eye twitched. "…Um, I'm supposed to be your tutor, not your maid. Speaking of that, I have to get to tutoring you…"

Daisuke blinked, and then walked out of the room quickly, breaking into a run. "…YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TEACH ME, AND YOU'RE LEAVING!"

Dark blinked. "…Wow, someone must be allergic to knowledge…That or a lazy git…"

* * *

Daisuke was caught and unfortunately forced to begin a session of tutoring with Dark, who was now to be called 'Teacher' or 'Mr. Dark.'

"…And the answer?" Dark asked, looking at Daisuke, who was spacing out.

"…Forty-two." Daisuke said, using the answer to everything.

"…" Dark said nothing, knowing Daisuke hadn't been listening.

"…Actually…Yeah…It…is…" He said staring at the problem.

Daisuke snickered and rolled his eyes. "…Good job, MR. DARK, I finally get it now."

Dark growled and threw the math book at Daisuke, hitting him in the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Daisuke asked angrily, rubbing the back of his head where the book hit.

"…For being a sarcastic little twerp. Session over for now." He muttered, looking out the window to notice something.

"…Daisuke?"

"Yes Dark?"

"You…have neighbors?" He said as he stared out of the window.

"…Yeah, don't most people?"

"…Yeah, but…ur…Do they usually…sun bathe naked?"

Daisuke paused, the looked out the window turning bright red.

"…Holy crap."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone…I've been…lacking in inspiration. But, to make it up, I plan on updating at least a few of my stories. I was planning on doing it because they all had a year without update under the belt, but…eh…That didn't work so well. So, here's another chapter of The Tutor

Chapter Five

Daisuke and Dark stood staring out the window at the pair lying in the next yard, soaking up the sun. One of them was tan with golden hair; the other seemed to be repelling the sun, with pale skin and pale blue hair to match. Neither seemed to care that they were currently naked and sitting in the public eye.

It took Dark a few seconds to realize that not only was he staring, but so was Daisuke. He instantly scooped Daisuke up and clapped his hands onto his eyes, shutting the shade.

"Close your eyes! That's not something a kid your age should see!" Dark yelled as Daisuke struggled against his hands, kicking backwards in an attempt to hit Dark's knee.

"Oh, but you making me sleep on top of you because you're a giant pervert IS? LET ME GO!" Daisuke bellowed, chomping onto one of Dark's hands when it slid a bit and was within reach.

Dark yelped, instantly letting go of Daisuke's eyes, and therefore dropping him to the ground. Daisuke whined a bit, rubbing his now sore rear end, but at the same time he glowered at Dark and growled a bit. Dark was too preoccupied with his hand, checking the marks on it. Thankfully it didn't break the skin, but it was still rather gnarly looking.

"…Do you have your papers?! What if I get rabies or tetanus or something?!" Dark asked Daisuke, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Daisuke stuck his tongue out and smirked. 'Serves you right. My house, my neighbors. If I want to look out my window, and they want to sunbathe naked, there's no reason for you to cover my eyes. Besides, you were looking too. Apparently, you liked what you saw a little too much." 

Dark blinked as Daisuke snickered, then turned bright red at the realization of just why his pants had felt a bit tight recently. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke pause, looking at Dark curiously. "…What do you want?"

Dark had a look in his eyes that warned of something awful happening. He stalked closer to Daisuke, how scuttled backwards into the wall under the window. Dark leaned down until he was eyelevel with Daisuke and gave him a cat-like smirk. Daisuke swallowed dryly, looking at Dark nervously.

"Don't make me throw you in the cold shower with me." He said, leaning forwards and pressing a hand against something Daisuke had hoped wasn't obvious enough to be noticed.

Daisuke let out a cross between a gasp, a yelp, and a moan. Then, without warning but as was to be expected, reached out and slapped Dark across the face.

"Get away from me! HENTAI! ECCHI! RAPE!" Daisuke yelled, only to have his mouth covered by Dark's hand.

Dark growled a little, having been a little taken aback by the slap. It had really hurt, and left a fed mark on his face. Daisuke glared up at Dark, but it wasn't all that scary. It was almost daring. Then again, he could be planning to just kick Dark.

"Listen you, I'll show you rape." Dark said in a low voice, his eyes dangerous.

Daisuke's eyes widened just a little, and the colour drained from his face. Dark leaned a little closer as a knock came at the door. Dark swore and stood up, leaving Daisuke sitting under the window a little limp. Dark opened the door, conveniently standing behind it as he peered out. He blinked, standing there were the two who had been tanning a few moments ago. Fortunately, they were now clothed.

"We heard a yell. Is everything alright?" The one with the golden blond hair and equally piercing gold eyes.

The blue haired one studied Dark with cold sapphire eyes before finally speaking. "…Who are you?"

Dark blinked. "…I'm Dark Mousy. I'm Daisuke's tutor."

Daisuke by this point had stood up and moved to the couch, pretending to be studying. Of course, he was a little shaky and pale looking though. The blue haired boy shoved past Dark and into the house, going over to Daisuke and speaking with him quietly.

"…Who are you?" Dark asked looking at the blue haired boy a little perturbed.

"…I'm Krad Hikari, That's my step-brother Satoshi." Krad said looking at Dark mildly interested in the conversation. "…May I come in?"

Dark flushed slightly. Even though it wasn't his house, it would have been proper to invite Krad in. Then again, his brother seemed to do that on his own. Dark stepped aside so Krad could come in, and he immediately went to his brother's side. It seemed he was only interested in Satoshi.

"…Yeah, I'm fine…I was only studying, honest." Daisuke lied, looking up from the math book. "…I was just aggravated that I couldn't get the answer to such an easy problem quicker."

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and nodded slowly. "…I see. We were worried someone had broken in and was doing something to you, or had stolen your things."

Krad nodded absentmindedly. "Indeed. We wanted to come over, just to make sure you were alright."

Dark sat in a chair across from them, crossing his legs. He was good at hiding things, thankfully. Krad looked at him with a look that said 'I know what you're hiding, but for the sake of my brother, I won't mention it.' Dark looked away, disliking the way Krad's piercing eyes looked through him.

"…So, you're Daisuke's tutor? That's interesting…Did you get kicked out of school Daisuke?" Satoshi asked concerned.

"Not really, I can go back." Satoshi didn't seem impressed, so Daisuke turned to look pleadingly at Dark.

"…He'll be fine. He's not going to get kicked out if I help him get his grades up." Dark said reassuring, the cold blue eyes narrowing a little as they focused on Dark.

Dark shifted uncomfortably. Part of why was self explanatory, the other was because the cold eyes seemed to chill him through his core. This boy was definitely…creepy.

"…Well, Satoshi, we'd best be going and not keep Daisuke from his studies any longer. He's perfectly fine as you can see." Krad purred gently in Satoshi's ear, and received a slight glare from the cold blue eyes.

"…Alright. Call us if you need anything Daisuke." Satoshi said standing up and leaving with Krad.

It was only after the door had slammed shut that both Dark and Daisuke realized they had been holding their breath.

A/N: So, was it okay? It took me two sessions to write this. Long enough? Any suggestions on what should happen next?


End file.
